Data in a solid state storage device decays over time requiring more error correction capability over time. To correct additional errors, enhanced error correction circuitry may be employed. However, such enhanced error correction circuitry may not be able to correct all mis-programming errors occurring in a solid state memory device.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for reducing errors in a solid state storage device.